Who Knew This Could Make a Devil Laugh
by ddevilmaycry
Summary: If Devil May Cry 3 ended properly, Dante would rush Vergil to the amusement park. Cute, short brotherly fluff about the twins.


**Author's Notes:** Well... This is my first normal oneshot fic. Not a songfic, no other chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry, or anything in this fic. Capcom owns them, I think. Non-profit. But if I owned the twins... I don't know what's gonna happen to the world. XD

**Summary:** If Devil May Cry 3 ended properly, Dante would rush Vergil to the amusement park. Cute, short brotherly fluff about the twins.

* * *

**Who Knew This Could Make a Devil Laugh**

The fact that Vergil would say 'yes' when Dante asked him to live a life with him was unbelievable... yet possible... and it happened.

The morning sun rose early, it was shining brightly but not hot. The weather was cool, the clouds beautifully dispersed up on the sky. The city was quiet, and it seemed to be the perfect time to spend the day with a special someone.

Dante woke up early, rethinking his plans. Vergil was still sound asleep in the other room, and he had no intention of spoiling his brother's soulful slumber. "First thing to do, make breakfast and eat, while we're eating, we talk. Then tell him about _it." _He thought.

"This is gonna be one heck of a party!" And with that, he started off making breakfast, as good as he could, Dante wasn't famous for being a cook, but he can do something decent enough to celebrate a special occasion. After years of separation they once again lived together, of course it's got to be a special day.

Vergil woke up a little bit late, but just in time for breakfast. He never knew his younger twin had the power to defeat him... and give him some lasting pain. His sight was clear, but his body needed a stretch. He stood up, tidied up the bed, and walked out of his room, not bothering to dress up into something other than his pajamas.

Dante was already sitting in the dining room, food ready to be served. He made himself proud this time, cooking up one lavish meal, very unlike the pizza he's been having for days. As Vergil walked in, he regained his thoughts and kept his excitement in him.

"Hey, morning sunshine, bet you had a good night?" He asked, putting in all his effort to make Vergil feel good.

"Aside from the idea of a nice warm bed to ease my pain... yes." Vergil sat at the opposite end of the table, hair still messed up. Dante felt weird to be staring at his brother like this, an absolute double of himself. He smirked.

"Breakfast's ready, so why don't we start enjoying our meal." He opened the lids covering the food he just cooked up, the aroma was mouth-watering, even for Vergil.

"This is... unusual, Dante." Vergil said, eyeing the variety of breakfast meals surrounding the humble dining table.

"THIS is what they call a heartwarming family reunion. Don't you think it's cool, and I was the chef." Dante smirked proudly, he wasn't expecting his results to be as good as this, he even surprised himself.

"You got that right." Vergil slightly turned his head to hide the smile that came with his reply. The memories of them fighting were... obsolete now.

Most of the time they were eating, Dante kept quiet, he only said stuff like "So how is it, better than what you thought I can do?" and some random questions.

Finally, only a small time before they finished, he gathered up his courage and told Vergil, "Hey, bro. Do you think I can take you someplace else?" He scratched the back of his head, grinning at Vergil.

"Some, place?" Vergil raised one of his eyebrows, curious and confused.

"Uh... yeah, it's a surprise, you'll know it when we get there!" This time, Dante was grinning widely.

"Fine, brother, but it better not be a waste of time..." Vergil smirked back, though the episodes at Temen-ni-gru were history, he still had some work to finish.

"It's going to be the half of your life!" Dante stood up, the look of triumph in his face, then started running around cleaning their mess, then ran up to the bathroom to get ready. Vergil walked calmly, the thought of his brother doing all this just because they were friends again was... kind of heartwarming.

After both of them were ready, Dante grabbed his signature coat, put it on, and held the door wide open.

"Special persons first." He said, staring at Vergil with a wide grin.

Vergil walked on to the door, stopping at the threshold. "You're acting very strange."

"Just walk out!" Dante pushed him on, then closed the door.

They walked for about half an hour, not saying much as they did. Vergil was asking "Where exactly are we going, Dante?" but Dante just ignored him. After half an hour, the view of a most unfamiliar place appeared only a short distance away. There were gigantic machines, all in motion. Screams could be heard where they were standing, this made Vergil scrunch his eyebrows. He looked sideways at his brother, who was just walking casually towards that unknown place.

"Screaming humans, Dante?" This time Vergil stopped, looking forward to an answer.

"Naah, they're just yelling out of fun, I tell ya, it's so fun it'll make you scream like a banshee."

"Fun...? That place?" Vergil's eyebrows got even lower.

"Oh c'mon, we can't miss it!" Dante grabbed Vergil's arm and dragged his unwilling brother until they got close to the entrance.

"All you can ride for two, all day, all afternoon." After paying the receptionist, Dante dragged his brother inside the exciting place.

"Now, since you're the guest, I'm gonna let you take your pick. So what's first?" Dante gave his brother a smirk, he was determined to make Vergil laugh. Since that misfortune that they got separated, this was all he wanted to hear. Doing this all to hear Vergil laugh.

"I am unfamiliar with all this. Since you're the host of this party, why don't you lead your guest?" Vergil returned Dante's smirk with an even fiercer smirk of his own.

"You need a warm up, let's go, Death Coaster's waiting for us." Dante walked on to the deadliest ride of the whole carnival, smiling, occasionally looking back at his brother who was silently examining the place. Vergil wasn't used to being around humans who were laughing so hard.

As the twins fell in line just beside the gigantic roller coaster, they watched the coaster loop and speed the passengers on it. Yells escalated when the roller coaster reached its death drop, people were yelling curses when the roller coaster reached such a speed after the drop. Finally, the ride finished. Dante grinned when the previous passengers got out of the ride, some looking immensely sick, some infused with boundless adrenaline. Vergil stared at those shouting "Let's do that again!", wondering what was so impressive about a machine that flailed you up and down, left and right.

The line for the ride was long, but it only took a matter of minutes to drain it. The ride was long enough, it could seat about ten or more pairs. Before he could sit, Vergil asked Dante, who was already fastening his seatbelt, a question.

"Dante... Is this really worth my time?" Vergil was frowning now.

"Just get in, you'll know what I'm talking about. You think it's not so crazy when you watch it, but when you're in it you'll know what I mean."

"Crazy?" With that question, Vergil gave in and seated, fastening and double checking his seatbelt.

"Don't worry, when you get in a pinch, you can always grab my body." Dante laughed at the thought, Vergil hugging him was so... hilarious.

"That will never happen." Vergil gave him a death glare.

"We'll see." The leg support locked their legs tight, giving them no escape. Dante was grinning now, it's been a while since he enjoyed the amusement park this much. Doing this with Vergil gave a new definition to the word 'amusement.' The ride was starting, they were slowly being lifted up, Vergil grabbed the support bar tightly, looking sideways at Dante with a 'What is this?' look. Dante's eyes were closed, savouring the cool breeze that swept their faces.

The infernal machine was now going to such great a height, it made Vergil think thoughts that he was wasting so much time and energy. This Death Coaster started off with a moderately high drop, something much higher was about to come.

And so, the roller coaster dropped.

"DAAANTEEEE!" Vergil's head was pushed back by the tremendous speed they were going at. His hands grabbed the support bar so tightly, it hurt. Dante was yelling "OOHHH YEEEAAHH!" with arms raised up so high like there was no sky.

The ride truly was crazy, it flailed them left and right on sharp turns, loops that lasted for an eternity, Dante was smiling so widely now, Vergil couldn't understand why. Finally, they were going for the last death drop. Vergil was now familiar with this feeling. The machine was taking them so high, the breeze got colder. He was holding the bar tightly, but he knew that kind of comfort wouldn't suffice. He felt the coaster stop, this was when they would be dropped, he swallowed all his pride and hugged Dante so tight, closed his eyes, praying to whatever that they'll still be alive after this.

"Whoa, this is getting better and better." Dante was laughing now, he'd raise his arms so high. He was laughing crazily, Vergil was hugging him so tightly, as if it were a dream.

Then the roller coaster continued, it dropped them from such great a height. It then gradually slowed down, then came to a full halt. The ride was over. Amusement park enthusiasts yelled "I want more!" while others said "I'm never gonna do that again!". Dante felt Vergil trembling, not letting go of him.

"Verge, it's over already. We're on a stop now." As the leg support loosened its lock, Dante stood up, pushing his twin away from him. Vergil suddenly let go, jumped from the seat, walked backwards a bit, staring incredulously at Dante.

"What? Wasn't it fun?" They started to walk again, away from the ride.

"THIS ENTERTAINS YOU?" Vergil was going to shout more, but his stomach acted up. He could feel Dante's wonderful breakfast escaping him, but he kept it in, it was a breakfast to remember. He then swallowed to make himself feel better. "I will never understand you, Dante."

As they were walking, they heard a shrill voice saying jokes that made the crowd laugh. As the twins looked at where it was coming from, they saw a clown. This clown was dressed in violet, Vergil shuddered, looking at it.

"Reminds you of someone?" Dante looked at the older twin, grinning.

"The greatest mistake I made that fateful day was consorting with that fool. We've undone that mistake." Vergil turned backwards, not wanting to look at the clown anymore.

"Hey come on. Let's go for another." Dante was smiling calmly now, the worst was over, he had so much fun in the roller coaster he wanted to ride it again, but it seems Vergil did not. Surprisingly, Vergil's look wasn't angry, it was calm, actually. Vergil simply gave his younger brother a nod, as if he were deeply lost in thought.

"I promise you, this is your type. It's boring." Dante walked towards another big contraption. It was round, a circular machine that was vertically put up. Its turns were slower, and there were no screams coming from its passengers.

From his deep thoughts, Vergil looked up to see this new ride. "What is this?"

"It's a Ferris Wheel. I told you it's boring."

"Hmm..." The thought of something calm was very appealing to Vergil. Now some time to think.

The previous passengers were now unloaded, Dante went in first, as always, then Vergil.

"Oh yeah... Now some time to let off some steam." Dante crossed his legs, and leaned backwards against the seat, making himself comfortable. Vergil sat straight, looking at his right when the ride started to lift them up. As the ride turned round and round very slowly, Dante was almost lulled into a sleep, when his brother spoke.

"This is... peaceful." Vergil now looked forward, the half of his face visible to Dante.

"Told you it's your type."

"Do you think... we could always be this peaceful..?"

"Huh?"

The ride was soon over, Vergil slowly walked away from Dante. He leaned on the edge railings, watching the sunset, this would've been a beautiful view if only the Ferris Wheel stopped.

"Hey, something bothering you?" Dante walked, stopping beside his brother.

"No... none." Vergil stood, straightening himself up, turning his body sideways to face Dante. "But if I'd have vomited my breakfast, then I'd be greatly bothered." A playful smirk crossed his face.

"Hey, don't put my efforts to waste, Verge."

Vergil turned and walked a small distance between him and his brother. He was smiling, but not visible for his brother to see. "All this, do you think this could make our bond stronger, brother?" Vergil was on the edge of laughing now. Dante took him to the amusement park, they weren't kids, but his brother's thinking made him want to laugh.

"You're such a stiff I thought to loosen you up. You know, live a life?" Dante crossed his arms, Vergil's voice seemed cold to him. He wasn't expecting Vergil to laugh anymore. He was getting a bit disheartened.

Then, Vergil laughed, not the laugh he let out before their final fight, but a hearty chuckle. This was the first time Dante heard this, his plan was a success. As he listened to every second as Vergil laughed, he thought his brother's chuckle was weird that he laughed heartily too. They were laughing so hard some people passing by stared at them, they even needed the railing for support. If they were at home, they'd have been rolling on the floor by now.

After long minutes of laughing, Vergil composed himself and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Dante gave him a grin, slowly recovering from that laughter-fest.

"Let's go home. Brother." Vergil's face was so peaceful, Dante couldn't help but smile.

They walked on like buddies, one of their hands on the other's shoulder. They'd begin life with a fresh start, never thinking of becoming separated again.

* * *

Well... Thanks for spending time, love to all my readers.

Thanks for reading / reviewing / faving.

I just wished Capcom would put them back together... Love these two together, y'know?


End file.
